Kagura and Sesshomaru are married
by loha
Summary: Kagura and Sesshomaru get married and adopt Rin. Rated T to be safe. Some romance, mostly general, may have action and adventure in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I own the plot, Rin's new name, and whatever cousins and sibs I make for Rin.

**Marriage and adoption**

"Kagura?"asked The Great Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. Actually nervous. He had been wanting to talk ask Kagura this question for a while now. Ever since they killed Naraku. They killed all of his minions except Kagura and Kohaku. After all, neither of them were evil. Kohaku was a puppet, and Kagura would have been killed if she went against Naraku, which she had wanted to do for a long time. And after Naraku's defeat, he had actually invited Kagura to join him. **He**, Sesshomaru, had actually invited someone to travel with him. Since then, Kagura somehow wormed her way into his heart, and Rin and Jaken's.

In fact, she was practically a mother to Rin now. She had taken on the task of introducing her to personal hygiene. Sesshomaru, being a male, didn't think that subject was too important. So of course, Kagura made him and Jaken practice it also, she said she didn't want to spend her freedom smelling sweat and dirt. She was also trying to teach Rin a few domestic arts. Like spinning and weaving, very important. Rin was finally producing thread that didn't have too many lumps in it. Weaving was another story, on her first try Kagura had gone to get some water. When came back she found Rin completely tangled in the loom. She actually had success with teaching Rin to cook though. Probably because Rin had been doing it on her own, for a while. She also taught Rin Better ways to get food. Putting berries in a basket, making a net for fish. Making traps. Sesshomaru was amazed at how much she knew about surviving in the wilderness. Like about sleeping bags, which Sesshomaru thought they could do without, until Kagura took out her fan and hit him on his hand. He quickly gave in and she made them all sleeping bags. Sess would never admit that his hand hurt for a week afterwards.

Now he was on a hill gazing at the moon with her, about to ask the biggest question a man could ever ask. He got down on one knee, got out a velvet box and her eyes widened. "Kagura I love you. Would you allow me the great honor of being your husband?"

She threw herself at him and hugged him. "Of course, my dear Sesshomaru. And you had to ask?"

"It would be rude to just announce it."

"I would have probably let you anyway." Retorted Kagura.

"No you wouldn't. I know you. You would do the Dance of the Dragon on me." Objected Sesshomaru

"True." Admitted Kagura.

**The next morning**

Everyone is awake and has eaten. And are now waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagura's big news.

"Rin, Jaken. Kagura and I are engaged." Announced Sesshomaru.

Rin grinned at the pair and shouted with glee." Hurray for Sesshomaru-sama and Kagura-sama !"

"Yes! Congratulations!" congratulated Jaken.

"Now then. Rin, I saw a peach tree about two miles back. Why don't you and Jaken go and fill this basket with them? We could also use some mint leaves if you wouldn't mind."asked Kagura sweetly.

"Okay! Come on Jaken! We need to pick flowers for Kagura-sama!" said Rin, while Jaken looked very confused. And pranced off with Jaken at her heels.

"I thought you asked her to get peaches and mint leaves?" whispered Sesshomaru.

"I thought I did too. Jaken will probably remind her."

"So why did you have them leave us alone?"

"I would like to ask you something."

"What is that Kagura?"

"Would you be willing after the wedding, to adopt Rin and make her a youkai? I really would like to do it. She has become like a daughter to me, and you would not have put up with her this long if you didn't love her like a daughter too."asked Kagura. Truth be told whether or not he gave permission Kagura would adopt her.

A smile reached Sess's face and he gave the okay. "Just how do we make her a youkai though?"

"I know of a ritual we can do. I have a scroll on it." Replied Kagura.

"If she is going to be a princess she is going to need a proper princess name. We should probably just add on to her existing one."stated Sesshomaru.

"Harina?"

"Perhaps. What about Ringaru?"

"That sounds almost comical."

"Rinarku?" inquired Sess, knowing what kind of answer he would get.

"Over my dead body." Yeap that sounded EXACTLY the kind of answer he would get.

"Rinnia sounds nice." said Sess.

"It does. But it doesn't quite fit her. How about Rinora?"

"That fits her beautifully."

"It's settled then. Rinora Taisho."

Two days after the wedding.

Does Sesshomaru Taisho-sama and Kagura Taisho-sama, Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, accept Rin as their own daughter.

"We do." Replied Sess.

"Rin, do you accept Sesshomaru Taisho-sama and Kagura Taisho-sama, Lord and Lady of the western lands as your parents?"

Rin said it exactly as they rehearsed "I do."

Do you accept your new name and title Rinora Taisho, Princess of the Western lands."

"I do."

"You are now Mother, Father and Daughter. You may now do the spell to turn Rinora into a full youkai and mix your blood with hers."

And so they did. Then Rinora's transformation occurred. Her ears became larger and pointed back like both her parents, her face became more delicate and defined. Her once brown eyes became golden, she grew claws, she became slightly larger. Her black hair gained two white highlights on both sides, and two fangs. After the transformation is complete Rinora runs towards her new mom and dad hugs them.

"Mom, Dad, I'm a demon ! And I love you both so much!" squeals Rinora.

"We love you too Rinora." Said Kagura looking at her and smiling.

"I can't believe I have a pup." said Sesshomaru.

"But you just adopted me." Said Rin confused and a little hurt.

"It's a figure of speech Rinora." Answered Sess.

"Oh." Said Rinora, still having no idea what he just said.

"It's a saying little one." Clarified Kagura.

"Oooooh. Kinda like when dad says Uncle Inuyasha's a pain in the ass."said Rinora.

"Rinora!" gasped Kagura. "You do not say those kinds of things!"

"But dad says it all the time!" defended Rinora.

"He does, does he?" asked Kagura giving Sess a look.

"Uh huh." Said Rin while Sess's sweat dropped, he knew he was going to be in the dog house. Kagura would probably have Sevit to make one for him. He was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin's Trusty Fan**

There is a festival going on in a city, Kagura is 8 months pregnant a year after their marriage. Rinora is 6 in demon years. Inuyasha and Kagome have Izaisho, he's 5 in demon years and Kariko, she's 2 in demon years. The two brother's and their families are there.

"Inuyasha, please take Izaisho and Kariko into the market, they are allowed to get only one thing." asked, no, ordered Kagome

"The same goes for you Sesshomaru. Kagome and I are looking for things for the baby." commanded Kagura.

"Of course." Said Inu and Sess in unison. Then gave each other a quick glare.

Rinora can now levitate 10 feet into the air. And create blinding light. She has on a green checkered Kimono.

Izaisho has ears like Inuyasha, white hair with black tips, golden eyes, fangs, he is in a blue version of Inuyasha's clothing. His power is the fang whip

Kariko has ears like Inuyasha, black hair, golden eyes, fangs, she is wearing a solid pink kimono with red trim. Her power is a pink energy orb.

"Okay kids let's go…" Sesshomaru never got to finish his sentence because he and Inuyasha were being dragged by three pairs of arms down an aisle.

This aisle had all sorts of toys down it. All the children admired them. Izaisho looked longingly at a stick horse until he remembered overhearing Uncle Miroku talking to Aunt Sango about making him a stick horse for his birthday. Rinora looked at a pretty china doll, which she knew would probably be broken during a patrol. And Kariko begged Inuyasha for a pretty stuffed cat. It was white with brown patches. Inuyasha, when he was reminded of what mommy said, finally agreed to buy it for her.

"Why little brother, Kariko doesn't seem to be much of a dog demon, especially if she wanted that stuffed cat so much." Taunted Sesshomaru, some things never change.

"She probably wants it to chew on Sesshomaru."

"Na uh, daddy I'm going to take good care of Catty, I'm going to wash her, and feed her, and make her pretty flower jewelry." Said Kariko.

"You were saying?" asked Sess, while Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"Okay, why don't we go down another aisle?" proposed Inuyasha.

"Okay." Came three voices.

They went down the next aisle full of weapons. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Izaisho were all interested in this aisle, even Rinora was a little interested. Kariko was too busy with "Catty" to notice anything.

"Hey dad, may I please get this knife? Look, it even comes with a sheath and belt." asked Izaisho, with pleading eyes.

"Aren't you a little young for weapons?" asked Inuyasha trying to convince his son not to get it. But like with Kariko and Catty, it didn't work. And Izaisho went away with a belt and knife. Sesshomaru actually congratulated Izaisho on his purchase.

"It is a fine knife Izaisho. You made a very wise purchase." Complimented Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Uncle Sess."

They checked out another aisle of furniture,books, and another of cloth, until they were in an aisle full of decorative things such as silk hangings, jewelry, make up, and other things. They looked at quite a few stalls. A few of them had fans, pretty purses, beads, and mirrors which tried to get Rinora to buy something. While the rest of the group were looking at one of those stalls, Rinora felt drawn to a stall, about five yards away. It sold a great variety of odd things, when Rinora came to look the old owner looked her right in the eyes for a few moments and smiled. "Child, why don't you look over there on that table?" said the owner motioning towards an old rickety maple table.

It had a flute, beads, comb, tea set, lantern, a few small statues, a fan, and a fiddle. But she was drawn to the fan. It was made of strong silk and cherry wood. It was light green with a unicorn leaping, along with a few flying butterflies. It even had mother of pearl in lays. While she was admiring it, her father found her. It wasn't too hard, her scent was very familiar to him by now. He purchased the fan for her, though he was slightly surprised by her choice. Rinora never seemed to have an interest in fans before.

After that they all had some pork dumplings in the food aisle. Soon afterwars, they were separated and pushed away by the crowds. Soon they were outside the city gates. When Rinora saw something move. They could all smell and hear it, but none of them knew what it was. Suddenly someone came up behind them and pressed something sweet to their noses. They blacked out.

"They woke up in a cage and saw who their attacker, or rather, attackers were. They were Tiger demons and bear demons. Two kinds of normally solitary demons together. "What do you want with us?" asked Izaisho, trying to be brave.

"You are hostages." Stated the biggest bear demon. "And you cannot go into your demonic forms in this cage. To get out. And it's metal, so don't think you can cut through it."

Something in Rinora came to life, maybe it was instinct, perhaps desperation, or even the fan was speaking to her because she whipped out her fan did a slicing motion and said "Unicorn wind!"

Suddenly, a unicorn came from the fan and went charged through the bars, breaking them. They all ran out and once again, something in Rinora took over she raised her fan and lowered while saying "Butterfly's Kiss!"

All of the demons were purified as if by a sutra. Not one minute after that did they see Sess and Inu. They asked what happened and they told him. Including Rin's fan's tricks.

"I guess the fan you got was useful after all." Said Sess.

"Of course." Replied Rinora, "It's my trusty fan!"


End file.
